Joyeux Anniversaire, Blair
by Aeryn MacKenzie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! À situer vers une saison 5 ou 6...
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Joyeux anniversaire, Blair.

**AUTEUR :** Aeryn

**RATING :** NC-17

**PAIRING :** Blair/Serena

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla…

**NOTE :** Cette fic est une femslash (relation explicite entre deux femmes).

* * *

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre ! À situer vers une saison 5 ou 6…

* * *

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Blair était réveillée. Une envie pressante la tiraillait. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger avec Serena allongée sur elle. En effet, la blonde s'était endormie entre ses jambes, la tête appuyée sur son buste. Et cette dernière tentait de se défaire de son emprise pour se rendre aux toilettes…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Eleanor Waldorf, la mère de Blair. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit sa fille lui intimer l'ordre de se taire, afin de ne pas réveiller Serena. Et Eleanor, surprise, comprit pourtant le message. Elle sortit tout aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, en faisant un petit signe à sa fille…

Et Blair soupira doucement, rassurée. Bien qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré que Serena soit réveillée… Elle ne voulait pas que ça soit de cette manière. Elle sourit alors, et commença à caresser délicatement les cheveux de la blonde contre elle…

**Blair :** Chérie… Serena, réveille-toi…

Celle-ci commença à grommeler, et bouger légèrement contre la brune qui continuait ses caresses.

**Serena :** Hm…

Blair sourit davantage en voyant l'air mécontent qu'affichait sa meilleure, et récente petite-amie. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin. Même s'il était déjà pratiquement une heure de l'après-midi…

**Blair :** Oui, je sais S… Mais il faut vraiment que je me lève…

La blonde obtempéra sans rien dire, encore bien trop endormie. Mais elle roula sur le dos, de l'autre côté du lit.

Blair en profita pour se dépêcher de se rendre à la salle de bain, totalement nue. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, et ne put que continuer à sourire en voyant Serena… Les bras croisés sur son visage, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendormir. Elle alla vers le lit, et tout en souriant encore… Se glissa sur son corps dénudé. Elle remonta doucement son doigt le long du ventre de la blonde… Faisant naître chez elle quelques frissons… Blair, désormais bien réveillée et soulagée… Voulut en faire profiter sa petite-amie.

**Blair :** Serena, mon amour…

Mais celle-ci n'était pas forcément du même avis…

**Serena :** Hm… Blair… Comment tu fais pour être aussi réveillée ? Après tout c'que tu m'as fait faire, et à l'heure où on s'est couchées…

Et la brune ne lâchait pas son sourire, en descendant sa main vers la cuisse de Serena…

**Blair :** C'est mon anniversaire. Alors je veux un réveil dans les règles de l'art…

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle attrapa un peu plus la cuisse de Serena… Et glissa entre les jambes de cette dernière. Elle en posa une sur son épaule, et commença à embrasser son sexe. Puis lui donna quelques coups de langue…

Et Serena, qui avait gardé ses bras sur ses yeux, se cambra instantanément en arrière. Si elle n'était pas bien réveillée, Blair s'attelait à le faire pour elle. Et s'en occupait divinement bien… Mais la jeune femme culpabilisait presque. Bien que déjà embrumée dans son plaisir, elle n'en oublia pas le fait que c'était l'anniversaire de Blair et non le sien… Elle vint poser la main sur la tête de son amante, et dit d'une voix saccadée…

**Serena :** C'est moi… Qui devrais… Être en train de te faire ça, B…

La brune sourit un peu plus en l'entendant… Elle avait certes raison, mais Blair n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'on ne le croit. Elle adorait pouvoir faire plaisir à Serena dès le « matin », même si c'était son anniversaire à elle…

**Blair :** Quand tu seras réveillée, t'auras plutôt intérêt…

**Serena :** Promis… Tout à l'heure… Je te ferai voir un feu d'artifice, bébé !

En souriant en coin, et en infiltrant délicatement ses doigts dans le sexe offert de Serena, elle répondit…

**Blair :** Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

Et la blonde se cambra davantage, tout en gémissant. Pour le coup, elle était vraiment réveillée… Elle sentit les doigts de Blair ralentir, puis accélérer… Lui prodiguant ainsi une torture délicieuse. Blair commençait à la connaître par cœur, et savait comment la faire jouir. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire… En sentant un autre doigt entrer dans son vagin, et une langue masser son clitoris…

**Serena :** Oh, mon… Nooon ! Blair… Je t'aime…

Après avoir vu et senti Serena jouir sur ses doigts ainsi que sa langue… La brune remonta vers son visage, tout en gardant serrée la cuisse de la blonde dans sa main.

**Blair :** Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je suis très douée avec ma langue…

Serena, le sourire aux lèvres, prit le visage de Blair entre ses mains… Puis lui donna un langoureux baiser, avant de déclarer…

**Serena :** Je suis sûre que tu as dû donner beaucoup de plaisir à Chuck et Nate, avec cette langue…

Elle essayait désormais de récupérer son souffle, tout en caressant le bras de Blair…

**Blair :** Et ce ne sont certainement pas eux qui m'ont appris à m'en servir… Enfin, pas Nate, en tout cas. Après tout, tu l'as expérimenté toi aussi. Tu sais ce qu'il vaut…

Serena, tout en fixant intensément le visage de sa petite-amie, soupira. Elle s'en voulait toujours énormément d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille… Et savait que c'était également le cas de Blair.

**Serena :** Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais, hein ?

**Blair :** Non. Et je suis sûre que tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi…

La blonde fronça quelque peu les sourcils, avant de dire doucement…

**Serena :** Dis-moi, B…

**Blair :** Quand tu es partie… Je t'en ai voulu. Et j'ai été jalouse. Du fait que tu aies préféré couché avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de m'en rendre compte. Puis les choses se sont enchaînées, et… J'aurais aimé que ma première fois se passe avec toi.

Serena ne put alors retenir la montée de ses larmes, en voyant celles qui avaient imbibé les yeux de Blair. Elle soupira légèrement, en réalisant que finalement, ce n'était pas une si grande révélation que ça…

**Serena :** J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi aussi, Blair. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment te le dire ou te le montrer, à l'époque. Et c'est le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour attirer ton attention…

Tout en avançant son visage en direction de la blonde, Blair retrouva son sourire…

**Blair :** On s'y est prises comme des manches…

**Serena :** Je te le fais pas dire…

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné… Agrémenté de soupirs et de gémissements significatifs. Et au bout d'un long moment… Serena mit difficilement fin à ce baiser, tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de la brune d'une main. L'autre cherchait quelque chose sur la commode. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle se tourna finalement vers cette même commode… Pour vérifier qu'il se trouvait bien là. Et finalement, mit la main dessus. Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Blair. Elle le récupéra, et le tendit à la brune en souriant…

**Serena :** Pour un réveil d'anniversaire comme il se doit.

La jeune femme se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Elle attendait le cadeau de Serena impatiemment depuis la veille… Et s'étonnait de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu posé là la nuit dernière.

**Blair :** Comment as-tu fait pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas ?

Et Serena fut ravie de voir que sa surprise avait l'effet escompté, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore ouvert son cadeau…

**Serena :** Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois si fatiguée ? J'ai attendu que tu t'endormes…

Blair lui caressa alors tendrement la joue, déjà émue et touchée par ce simple geste. Et finalement, ouvrit la boîte. Un petit cercle en argent, doté d'un fermoir, s'y trouvait. Il devait probablement appartenir à un collier, ou un bracelet, vu sa petite taille. Mais celui-ci était unique, car il y était gravé quelque chose… _« B »._ Elle fronça les sourcils, en réalisant que cet objet ressemblait fort à celui qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Serena quelques jours auparavant, lors de la Saint-Valentin… Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un _« AIME »_ dans un cœur, en argent également…

**Blair :** Décidément… Tout cela est très mystérieux…

Souriant toujours, et glissant sa main sur les fesses de Blair… Serena lui dit…

**Serena :** La suite est pour demain.

**Blair :** Je suis déjà comblée, S. Merci…

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, pressant un peu plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre… Et augmentant ainsi la chaleur que chacune ressentait en cet instant. Cette excitation qui se propageait du bout de leurs orteils… En passant par la cambrure de leurs reins… Et remontait jusqu'à leurs nuques… Ce frisson qui les prenait dès qu'elles posaient leurs mains l'une sur l'autre… Ou même lorsqu'elles ne faisaient que se regarder…

Maintenant extrêmement bien réveillée et excitée… Serena posa définitivement ses mains sur les fesses de Blair, pour les emprisonner. Elle la colla un peu plus contre elle, et dans un geste rapide… La bascula sur le dos, de l'autre côté du matelas.

La brune ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise. Le feu d'artifice allait-il commencer ? Elle adorait quand Serena prenait les choses en main. Ou même, la prenait tout court… Elle sourit en songeant ce à quoi elle venait de penser… Et gémit un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit la min de la jeune femme dans son intimité…

Et les gémissements de Serena faisaient écho aux siens. Son désir augmenta davantage lorsqu'elle sentit la puissance de celui de Blair… Elle mouillait tellement sous ses doigts, qu'elle croyait perdre la raison. Et cette sensation s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elles faisaient l'amour… La première fois, l'effet avait été dévastateur, la deuxième fois bien pire encore, et maintenant… C'était un autre niveau d'excitation. Des mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, et elles allaient passer le cap de leurs six mois le lendemain. Serena fut alors prise d'une envie soudaine. Elle interrompit le baiser et les caresses, laissant Blair quelque peu frustrée…

Mais elle était bien plus surprise encore, en regardant sa petite-amie chercher quelque chose à terre. Et ce qu'elle trouva lui fit battre le cœur encore plus vite… Le gode qu'elles avaient utilisé la veille, et qui traînait là. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit. Mais visiblement pas Serena. Elle la vit, et la sentit encore se débattre avec autre chose… Un préservatif qu'elle attrapa parmi tous ceux qui jonchaient le sol… Et Blair se mordilla encore la lèvre, se régalant déjà face à ce qui allait suivre… Elle l'aida donc enfiler rapidement son harnais, en soupirant légèrement. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre que Serena lui fasse l'amour…

Celle-ci, de son côté, savait à quel point Blair aimait ça. Lorsqu'elles en avait discuté la première fois, Serena avait été légèrement surprise. Mais pas si étonnée que ça. Après-tout, elle avait été avec Chuck pendant un moment… Et avait même perdu sa virginité avec lui, dans une limousine qui plus est. Elle savait que tous deux étaient friands de jeux sexuels… Alors Serena avait finalement trouvé l'idée très attrayante. Maintenant, elle aussi adorait lui faire l'amour de la sorte. Et vu qu'en plus, c'était son anniversaire… Après qu'elle eût donc fini de tout s'attacher, la blonde ouvrit le préservatif avec ses dents… Jeta l'emballage un peu plus loin, et le déroula sur ce phallus en plastique qu'elles avaient renommé Waldsen… En l'honneur de leurs deux noms de familles mélangés. Et elle vit le sourire de Blair s'agrandir encore…

**Blair :** C'que t'es sexy quand tu fais ça, S…

Et la jeune femme s'amusa de cette phrase qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'entendre, bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas un traitre mot.

**Serena :** Oui, bien sûr…

Tout en riant, elle amena le gode vers le sexe de la brune…

**Blair :** Si… Je te promets que tu es magnifique quand tu…

Blair ferma instantanément les yeux, en le percevant s'enfoncer en elle. Elle soupira puissamment, comblée par cette sensation qui lui procurait un plaisir immense, mais si différent à chaque fois… Puis elle reprit un peu ses esprits lorsque Serena entama ses premiers mouvements…

**Blair :** Fais ça, ma puce… Mmmm…

Elle s'agrippa au dos de la blonde, et écarta davantage les jambes, pour lui laisser plus d'espace et de liberté…

Cette dernière souriait contre la joue de Blair. Sa chérie était déjà partie dans des limbes de plaisir, qu'elle était plus que ravie d'être capable de lui procurer. Elle descendit graduellement ses baisers jusqu'à son cou… Puis remonta vers son oreille, qu'elle lécha rapidement… Et lui susurra finalement…

**Serena :** C'est toi qui es magnifique, mon amour…

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus en elle… Et perçut les ongles de Blair s'imprimer dans la chair de son dos, ainsi que ses jambes lui enserrer la taille. Serena prit davantage confiance, et souleva la brune par les fesses. À son tour, elle posa ses jambes sur ses épaules tout en l'embrassant… Et de cette façon, augmenta le plaisir que pouvait ressentir Blair. Cependant, elle alla un peu plus doucement dans ses coups de reins, car elle lui murmura encore…

**Serena :** Joyeux anniversaire, Blair…

Quand elle sentit les baisers de la blonde dans son cou… Cette dernière perçut son excitation, son désir, son plaisir, et son amour augmenter encore. Serena ne savait que trop bien s'y prendre, avec elle…

**Blair :** Oh, Serena !

Et au bout de longues minutes de soupirs, de gémissements, de baisers, de caresses et de mots d'amour… Blair agrippa les cheveux de Serena de toutes ses forces… Et gémit longuement contre son front. Son corps s'était arqué, ses sourcils froncés, ses orteils recroquevillés, son sexe resserré… Le feu d'artifice avait donc bien eu lieu…

**Serena :** J'aurais aussi aimé que ce soit toi…

En comprenant bien évidemment de quoi il s'agissait… Blair ne put contenir son orgasme plus longtemps…

**Blair :** Je t'aime…

**Serena :** Pas autant que moi…

Et elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, alors que Blair reposait ses jambes pantelantes sur le matelas.

* * *

Elles descendirent une longue demi-heure après, dans le grand salon. Et Eleanor ne cacha pas sa surprise de les voir enfin…

**Eleanor :** Bonjour, les filles ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne descendriez jamais…

Alors que les filles en question s'assirent à table, elle alla vers Blair pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**Eleanor :** Bon anniversaire, ma chère.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front, et se rassit en face d'elles.

**Blair :** Merci, mère.

La domestique passa à côté, et sourit à son tour…

**Dorota :** Joyeux anniversaire, miss Blair…

**Blair :** Merci, Dorota.

Tandis qu'elles commençaient enfin à manger, Eleanor continua sur sa lancée…

**Eleanor :** Tout sera prêt pour la fête de ce soir, Blair. J'ai invité tout le monde. Les Archibald, les Humphrey… Et même Chuck. Ça ne posera pas de problème ?

Blair regarda alors Serena intensément. Elle était tellement amoureuse que désormais, les sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir un jour pour un certain Chuck Bass appartenaient maintenant au passé… Elle sourit en coin, et quand la blonde lui rendit le même sourire… Elle répondit tout en la fixant…

**Blair :** Non, plus maintenant.

Et Eleanor Waldorf sourit elle aussi, en constatant l'air plus qu'heureux de sa fille…

Elle fit un léger clin d'œil à Serena qui le lui renvoya… Et recommença à manger.

* * *

Et le soir venu…

Serena regardait Blair faire des allées et venues dans tout l'étage. Pour dire bonjour à des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait sans doute même pas… En remercier d'autres qui avaient fait spécialement un détour pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire… Et elle désespérait de ne pouvoir être aux côtés de sa compagne. Mais elle n'avait nullement envie de la suivre partout non plus. Alors elle attendait le moment où elle serait un peu moins accaparée pour pouvoir lui parler. Si ce moment arrivait un jour… Mais Serena s'inquiétait surtout du cadeau qu'elle lui ferait le lendemain. Lors de leur anniversaire à elles. Et espérait qu'il soit à la hauteur des espérances de la très difficile Blair Waldorf… Dans sa réflexion, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Chuck était venu se poster à côté d'elle. Puis Serena sursauta légèrement en le voyant. Elle le vit également fixer Blair un peu plus loin…

**Chuck :** Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes offrir à Blair, pour votre anniversaire ? Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais vue si excitée, même du temps où on était ensemble. Elle attend vraiment beaucoup de ton cadeau…

Serena en fut alors encore plus stressée. Non seulement elle avait la pression par rapport à Blair… Alors si leurs amis s'en mêlaient pour lui dire ce qu'elle savait déjà… Ça n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider. Elle réfléchit un instant, pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée de lui en parler… Puis se dit qu'après-tout, lui aussi la connaissait bien. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer. Ne voulant surtout pas ruiner la surprise, que quelqu'un passe par là ou même que Gossip girl s'en mêle… La blonde se pencha vers Chuck, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Et ce dernier releva doucement les sourcils, surpris.

**Serena :** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**Chuck :** Que c'est toi qui es censée la connaître mieux que nous tous ici, alors tu devrais savoir…

**Serena :** Censée ? Merci Chuck, c'est très rassurant. Tu pourrais au moins avoir une opinion…

Elle soupira fortement, et Chuck pointa son verre dans sa direction.

**Chuck :** Hé, elle n'est plus ma petite-amie. C'est la tienne, maintenant.

**Serena :** Mais vous êtes restés amis, non ? Alors tu ne peux même pas m'aider ?

**Chuck :** Rester amis avec ses ex, quelle bonne blague…

Il but une gorgée de son verre, et Serena fronça les sourcils. Par cette phrase, elle venait peut-être de saisir quelque chose qui expliquerait cette réaction…

**Serena :** Ne me dis pas que tu es encore amoureux d'elle ?

**Chuck :** Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille…

Devant le regard et l'attitude du jeune homme, Serena comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

**Serena :** Mais tu le penses tellement fort…

Énervée, elle le quitta précipitamment.

Et Chuck se contenta de boire son verre, tout en continuant à fixer Blair…

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers un coin reculé de l'étage… Serena tomba sur sa mère, qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

**Lily :** Ma chérie, tu t'es surpassée ce soir !

La jeune femme lui sourit en se détachant…

**Serena :** C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle…

Lily ne put cacher son sourire satisfait et réjoui, face au bonheur flagrant de Serena. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça tienne si longtemps, ni que ça marche aussi bien entre elles, chacune ayant un fort caractère… Mais elle croyait en sa fille, et en la force de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle aimait une personne, elle se donnait entièrement et sans compter… Honnêtement, et espérait que l'autre personne lui renvoie ce même amour. Et elle savait que Blair était parfaite pour sa fille à niveau-là. Elle avait bien vu le degré d'amour qui les unissait toutes les deux depuis tant d'années.

**Lily :** Je suis tellement fière de toi, et de tout ce que tu es en train de construire avec Blair…

Serena se mit elle aussi à sourire, mais assez timidement.

**Serena :** Merci, maman.

**Lily :** Alors demain, si tout va bien, tu l'emmènes à Paris ?

**Serena :** Oui, si elle accepte…

**Lily :** Pourquoi dirait-elle non, voyons ? Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vue si heureuse !

Serena sentit alors une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Elle réussissait à rendre Blair Waldorf heureuse, elle… L'amour qu'elle lui portait augmenta un peu plus encore. Seulement, il y avait toujours cette petite appréhension qu'elle puisse ne pas aimer son cadeau… Elle grimaça furtivement avant de répondre…

**Serena :** On sait jamais.

**Lily :** Ne soit pas si pessimiste, Serena… Vous vous aimez, alors elle dira forcément oui. J'en suis sûre !

La plus jeune blonde soupira alors, en espérant que sa mère ait raison…

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Blair avait pratiquement fait le tour des gens présents à sa fête. Du moins, elle en avait décidé ainsi. Avec tout le cirage de bottes qu'elle avait dû faire… La brune n'avait de ce fait pas pu passer du temps avec la seule personne qui lui importait vraiment : à savoir Serena. Alors elle était partie à sa recherche, après avoir souri et salué pour la dernière fois de riches inconnus… Elle la trouva en compagnie de Dan et Vanessa, en train de discuter. Et dès qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur… Blair ne perdit pas un instant avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Serena… Et de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Puis lui sourit tendrement…

**Blair :** Hey…

**Serena :** Hey, B !

Cette dernière se tourna enfin vers le couple en face d'elles, et leur dit gentiment…

**Blair :** Ça vous ennuierez de nous laisser seules, un moment ?

Dan jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Serena, comme pour avoir confirmation… Ou plutôt pour montrer qu'il était surpris.

Et la blonde lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contredire ce soir…

**Dan :** Bien sûr. Encore bon anniversaire, Blair…

**Vanessa :** Oui, bon anniversaire.

La concernée les gratifia d'un large sourire, avant de leur faire la bise à chacun.

**Blair :** Merci…

Puis ils partirent main dans la main, en direction du grand salon.

Blair se colla immédiatement contre Serena, et la prit dans ses bras.

**Blair :** Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi, S…

La grande blonde sourit doucement contre sa tête, ravie de lui avoir fait plaisir. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte, et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

**Serena :** Je ferais tout pour toi, ma puce.

Blair se détacha alors rapidement de sa petite-amie, et prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui disant…

**Blair :** Alors kidnappe-moi, et allons-nous-en de cette fête !

Mais Serena, incrédule, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension…

**Serena :** Attends… Tu viens de me remercier, pour…

**Blair :** Oui, je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir organisé tout ça… Et je t'aime énormément… Mais justement, tout ce que je veux, c'est passer du temps avec toi. Pas faire de la lèche à des gens que je ne connais même pas…

Tout en parlant, Blair avait amené sa main sur la joue de Serena… Comme pour l'inciter à la comprendre davantage, et qu'elle accepte de la sortir de là.

Et la blonde sourit doucement en la regardant. Elle passa délicatement son pouce sur la main de Blair… Et de son autre main, la prit par la taille pour la serrer contre elle. Pour à son tour, essayer de la persuader…

**Serena :** Blair… C'est ta soirée, tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça…

**Blair :** Justement, si. C'est mon anniversaire, alors je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire…

**Serena :** Blair…

Elle la fixa alors encore plus intensément, essayant de lui faire partager ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et espérant pouvoir la raisonner.

Et la brune, au bout d'un long moment, céda en grimaçant…

**Blair :** Très bien… Mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper avec beaucoup de sexe !

Serena sourit largement, réjouie d'avoir gagné. Et de voir que Blair lui faisait presque du chantage… Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, et lui répondit…

**Serena :** Promis.

Et finalement, s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement…

* * *

Un peu plus tard encore… Blair, Serena, Nate, Eric, Dan et Vanessa s'étaient assis pour discuter. Les gens commençaient peu à peu à partir enfin…

**Vanessa :** Alors Blair, qu'est-ce que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Beaucoup d'orgasmes, était-ce une réponse appropriée ? En tout cas, elle était plus que véridique. En songeant à cette journée qu'elles avaient passé à se faire l'amour… Mais aussi à faire les magasins. Et bien sûr, la fois dont l'essayage s'était terminé de la même façon dans la cabine lui revenait en mémoire… _« Oh, Serena, Serena, Serenaaaa ! »_ Avait-elle crié à plusieurs reprises dans le magasin, alors que la blonde se trouvait entre ses cuisses. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en y repensant. Et en se disant que Serena devait elle aussi se le remémorer, et être assez gênée…

**Blair :** Du shopping.

**Serena :** Shopping !

Elles se regardèrent furtivement en coin, et en souriant de la même manière…

**Vanessa :** Du shopping ? C'est tout ? Ça devait pas être très amusant…

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire finalement partager ce qu'elles avait fait dans la journée…

Mais Dan se tourna vers sa copine, et lui dit…

**Dan :** Mais tu sais bien que pour Blair, le shopping est beaucoup plus qu'un simple amusement… C'est pratiquement une religion ! Elle a dû faire des folies…

**Nate :** Et forcer Serena à lui acheter des tas de choses !

Les deux concernées se mirent à rire, ainsi que Dan, Vanessa et Eric. Il était vrai que c'était tout à fait son genre…

**Blair :** Même pas. J'attends toujours mon cadeau.

Serena ajouta, en lui caressant doucement le dos…

**Serena :** Oui, le vrai cadeau est pour demain.

**Nate :** Ouh… Tu as dû avoir du mal à te contenter de ça, Blair…

En se tournant vers la blonde à ses côtés, celle-ci la dévisagea avec tout l'amour qu'elle était capable d'exprimer…

**Blair :** Pas vraiment… Parce que mon vrai cadeau, c'est d'être avec Serena.

Les trois garçons se jetèrent alors un regard surpris, voire même choqué et stupéfié… Là par contre, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Blair Waldorf habituelle.

Serena elle, ne sut alors quoi dire. Elle était prise de court par cette si belle déclaration…

**Serena :** Oh, Blair… C'est magnifique…

Les mots que Blair prononça ensuite firent écho à ceux que Serena lui avait murmurés le matin-même…

**Blair :** C'est toi qui es magnifique, mon amour…

Et sans plus attendre, elle alla l'embrasser tendrement… Plus que jamais sincère, Blair sourit doucement dans le baiser. Elle voulait savoir quel cadeau allait lui offrir Serena, oui… Mais le fait d'être avec elle lui suffisait déjà.

**Nate :** On devrait vraiment vous filmer, pour vous montrer à quel point vous êtes devenues comme tous ces couples que vous détestiez…

**Chuck :** Ce n'est pas la première idée à laquelle j'aurais pensé pour les filmer… Mais j'avoue y avoir songé il y a longtemps déjà. Pas vrai, Nathaniel ?

Il vit s'asseoir aux côtés de Blair sur le canapé, tandis que presque tous les yeux étaient braqués vers lui.

Blair elle, fixait encore la blonde en souriant…

**Blair :** En ce qui me concerne… Ce n'est pas une idée qui me déplaît.

Serena eut elle aussi un autre sourire en coin, pas vraiment surprise.

**Serena :** Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Chuck en profita pour répondre rapidement à sa place…

**Chuck :** Parce qu'elle l'a déjà fait avec moi…? Et pas qu'une fois ?

Serena soupira puissamment en entendant ça. Elle détestait par-dessus tout lorsqu'il se vantait de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Blair par le passé… Lui qui était censé être son demi-frère, ne respectait en rien sa relation avec cette dernière.

**Serena :** On se passera volontiers de ce genre de détails, merci Chuck…

Celui-ci se tourna vers les autres, qui écoutaient attentivement.

**Chuck :** Donc en gros, vous vous foutez de ce que Blair et moi on a pu faire… Mais vous voulez savoir ce que ces deux-là font ensemble ?

Et tous les quatre réfléchirent rapidement à une réponse adéquate, qui ne froisserait personne…

**Vanessa :** Euh, non.

**Dan :** Non plus.

**Nate :** Absolument pas…

**Eric :** Certainement pas, c'est ma sœur !

Blair se tourna finalement vers Chuck, et tout en se collant à Serena, lui demanda…

**Blair :** Mais est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as pas faite ou essayée ?

Un sourire très cynique, voir carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres… Et alors qu'il se tourna vers son ancienne petite-amie, il déclara…

**Chuck :** Serena…?

Alors que Blair se mit doucement à rire… La blonde elle, ne riait pas, bien au contraire. Elle se leva rapidement, en prenant la main de Blair dans la sienne.

**Serena :** Ça devient de plus en plus charmant… Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, Blair ! Allons chercher tes affaires…

Elles se dépêchèrent donc de monter à l'étage, alors que Blair continuait à sourire…

Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, Serena aperçut le sac de Blair sur le lit.

**Serena :** Tu as déjà tout préparé, très bien. Filons d'ici pendant qu'on le peut encore.

Elle s'empara du sac, prête à partir… Mais entendit la porte se fermer, ainsi que le verrou. Et quand elle se tourna, elle perçut Blair appuyée contre la porte, avec un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien sur le visage. À son tour, elle sourit…

**Serena :** Blair… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a moins d'une heure encore, tu voulais à tout prix partir, et maintenant ça ? Il faudrait vraiment savoir ce que tu veux…

**Blair :** C'est toi que je veux.

Et la blonde avança vers elle, après avoir déposé le sac.

**Serena :** Moi aussi, c'est évident. Mais il y a des gens en bas, qui t'attendent…

**Blair :** Et bien, qu'ils attendent. Je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de toi…

Alors que Serena se collait entièrement contre elle, Blair continua…

**Blair :** Et je trouve ça très excitant. Pas toi, chérie ?

La jeune blonde posa une main sur la porte, pour s'approcher davantage de Blair… Et aussi réduire la distance qui les séparait l'une de l'autre…

Blair souriait, et fixait les lèvres de Serena. Elle avait envie de les faire siennes, immédiatement… Mais voulait aussi savourer la tension qui s'installait. Intensifier chaque seconde en titillant la blonde un peu plus. Et se faisant, elle glissa doucement sa main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Serena… Remonta délicatement sa robe… Et atteignit enfin l'endroit tant recherché. Ce qu'elle sentit alors, lui fit presque perdre la respiration qu'elle avait déjà du mal à contrôler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du niveau d'excitation de Serena. Et surtout, que celle-ci ne portait aucun sous-vêtement…

**Blair :** Haaan… Tu n'as rien là-dessous, S…

La blonde eut un léger rire en voyant la réaction de l'autre jeune femme. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité plus que tout, la voir la désirer encore plus… Elle mouilla davantage encore, en fixant le visage de Blair s'empourprer légèrement…

**Serena :** Oui, je sais… Et c'était censé être une surprise pour ce soir. Mais vu que tu es insatiable…

Et Serena posa immédiatement, et durement la paume de sa main sur le sexe de la brune, glissant elle aussi sous sa robe… Par ce mouvement, elle les plaqua contre plus contre la porte…

Et Blair en profita pour amener sa main libre sur la nuque de la blonde… Puis l'attira contre elle pour soupirer sur ses lèvres…

**Blair :** Oh… Serena Van Der Woodsen, tu vas me rendre dingue…

Tout en se détachant enfin de la bouche de Blair… Serena appuya un peu plus sa main su son sexe… Glissa entre ses lèvres intimes, et annonça…

**Serena :** Moi, je le suis déjà… De toi, ma B…

Ce simple mot envoya à la brune une décharge électrique, qui la traversa de part en part… Elle lui appartenait pleinement, et voulait se donner entièrement à elle… Tout en soupirant fortement, elle déclara…

**Blair :** Oui… La tienne, bébé… Rien qu'à toi…

Alors que leurs langues se battaient pour savoir laquelle dominerait l'autre… Blair appuya un peu plus sur la nuque de Serena, pour que leur baiser s'intensifie encore…

**Blair :** Désolée… Pour ce que Chuck a dit…

Et les doigts de Serena s'infiltrèrent complètement sous le string de la brune… Lui laissant tout loisir de la posséder pleinement. En sentant la chaleur de son intimité, elle reçut elle aussi un coup violent au cœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la touchait… Elle glissa ses doigts dans ce sexe humide qu'elle chérissait… Et dans ce même geste, se jeta sur le corps de Blair… Qui se cogna contre la porte.

**Serena :** On s'en fiche…

La brune lâcha un profond gémissement, mêlé à un soupir non retenu. Elle n'avait plus moyen de bouger ses jambes, emprisonnées par celles de Serena. Et sentit les doigts de cette dernière se mouvoir extrêmement vite à l'intérieur de son sexe. À cette allure, elle jouirait rapidement et n'aurait même pas l'occasion de faire de même sur Serena… Quand elle sentit la blonde lui relever une jambe pour accéder plus facilement à son intimité, son plaisir s'intensifia encore… Et elle ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Les baisers de Serena faisaient accélérer ses halètements, et elle se sentit encore plus proche de la jouissance…

Serena savait que sa chérie était prête à exploser. Elle augmenta la rapidité des ses mouvements, celle de ses baisers qui se dirigeaient dorénavant vers son épaule… Et elle soupira elle aussi en percevant les doigts de Blair glisser sur son clitoris. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu pour profiter totalement de l'orgasme de la brune… Mais lorsque celle-ci hâta à son tour la vitesse de ses caresses, elle dut fermer les yeux sous la vague d'émotions qui la traversa. Et dans son plaisir, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle mordait légèrement Blair…

Par contre, cette dernière s'en aperçut. Ce qui la propulsa instantanément dans un orgasme libérateur…

Serena, en entendant le gémissement significatif de Blair… Et en sentant son sexe se resserrer autour de ses doigts… Fut percutée elle aussi de plein fouet pas un plaisir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir si fortement, et si rapidement.

Puis elles reprirent doucement leur souffle, laissant reposer leurs cœurs qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve contre cette porte. Et Blair s'empara du visage de Serena, pour l'embrasser encore une fois très longuement et passionnément…

**Blair :** Mmmm…

* * *

Près de vingt minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'elles ne redescendent, prêtes cette fois à s'en aller. Elles regardèrent discrètement en direction de la fête, pour vérifier que personne ne les voit, ni leurs amis ou leurs familles… Et allèrent vers l'ascenseur. Mais à peine y furent-elles entrées, qu'elles furent interpelées par Dorota…

**Dorota :** Miss Blair ! Miss Blair !

Et les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent à l'unisson, en retenant l'ascenseur…

**Blair :** Oui, Dorota ?

**Dorota :** Votre père a tenté de vous joindre lorsque vous étiez… Hm, occupée avec miss Serena…

La blonde lui jeta un regard coupable, alors que Blair affichait un air bien plus qu'extrêmement désappointé.

**Blair :** A-t-il dit qu'il rappellerait ?

**Dorota :** Non miss Blair, je suis désolée.

**Blair :** Très bien, merci Dorota.

**Dorota :** De rien, miss Blair. Et encore bon anniversaire…

**Blair :** Oui… Merci, Dorota… Ce sera tout.

**Dorota :** Oui, miss Blair.

Alors que l'ascenseur se refermait enfin… Blair soupira encore. Elle avait attendu le coup de fil de son père qui ne venait pas, toute la journée… Et finalement, il appelait une fois qu'elle était avec Serena…

**Serena :** Désolée pour ton père, ma puce…

**Blair :** C'est bon, S. Je l'appellerai dans la voiture.

Alors que Serena la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de se faire pardonner… Elle lui sourit tendrement, pour faire revenir aussi à la brune son sourire qu'elle aimait tant…

Et doucement, le sourire de Blair refit surface. Enjouée à nouveau, elle s'empara du poignet de Serena pour regarder l'heure, et demanda…

**Blair :** Quelle heure est-il ?

Relevant instantanément les sourcils de surprise, elle ajouta…

**Blair :** C'est bientôt l'heure, c'est bientôt l'heure !

Le terme « impatience » était bien trop faible pour décrire l'état d'effervescence dans lequel se trouvait Blair. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible, pour se retrouver seule avec Serena. Et ainsi fêter dignement leur anniversaire…

La blonde sourit encore, attendrie par tant d'enthousiasme qui caractérisait sa Blair adorée…

**Serena :** On se croirait à la soirée du Nouvel An… Tu t'en souviens ?

Un sourire éclaira encore plus le visage de Blair lorsqu'elle se remémora cette fameuse soirée…

**Blair :** Oh, oui ! On comptait chaque minute et chaque seconde, en attendant le moment où on pourrait enfin s'embrasser en public…

En voyant revenir la bonne humeur de Blair, Serena l'embrassa rapidement sur le nez, heureuse elle aussi…

**Blair :** La tête de ton frère, à ce moment-là…

**Serena :** La tête de TOUT LE MONDE, à ce moment-là !

**Blair :** Oui, c'était… Mémorable.

**Serena :** Je t'aime, B…

Blair se mit à sourire bien plus encore. Silencieuse, elle se contenta de graver les moindres détails du visage de Serena dans son esprit. Ainsi que chaque mot, chaque intonation… Elle était folle de cette fille, et savait que c'était réciproque. Son cœur battait à une allure incontrôlable, à chaque instant passé à ses côtés… Alors, dès qu'elle lui parlait de cette façon… Wow, c'était fabuleux, c'était merveilleux, c'était intense… Elle resserra un peu le manteau de Serena autour de ses épaules, et inspira longuement avant d'aller l'embrasser. Et quelques secondes après un baiser enivrant, et déstabilisant, elle lui murmura contre ses lèvres…

**Blair :** Merci. Pour tout, Serena. Je t'aime, tellement… Et tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je ressens pour toi, moi aussi…

La blonde se mit à rire doucement…

**Serena :** J'en ai bien une petite…

Et la brune rit à son tour, avant de se faire voler un autre baiser… Puis de sortir de l'ascenseur. Main dans la main, elles traversèrent le hall d'entrée, saluèrent les majordomes, et entrèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Blair embrassa rapidement sa petite-amie, avant de s'emparer de son portable. Elle composa le numéro de son père, et attendit que celui-ci décroche. À aucun moment, elle n'avait quitté Serena des yeux…

Cette dernière avait regardé furtivement Blair, avant de porter son attention sur la route lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler.

**Blair :** Oui papa, désolée… Mais j'étais au beau milieu de… Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas interrompre, quand tu m'as appelée.

Serena ne put contenir son rire, extrêmement amusée par cette répartie. Elle regarda la brune, qui elle, la fixait encore. Et elle fut incroyablement surprise, quand elle vit et sentit Blair venir s'asseoir sur elle à califourchon. Son rire ne s'estompa pas, mais elle essaya de le contrôler…

**Blair :** Merci, papa. (…) Non, c'est pas grave…

La blonde posa irrésistiblement ses mains sur les hanches de Blair, sous son manteau. Elle avait une pleine vue sur sa poitrine, qui semblait l'appeler… En posant ses mains sur le fessier parfait de sa compagne, Serena la fit glisser davantage sur elle… Et ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement dans son décolleté. Qu'elle parsema de baisers, tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt avec ses dents… Et elle la perçut se cambrer un peu plus contre elle, pour qu'elle accentue ses caresses…

**Blair :** Ça s'est très bien passé… Beaucoup de monde, les trucs habituels.

Un si grand sourire espiègle illumina alors son visage, qu'elle fit partager sa conversation à la blonde qui l'embrassait…

**Blair :** Avec Serena ? Très bien aussi… Parfait, même… (…) Oui, papa. Merci encore. (…) Je t'aime, moi aussi… À bientôt.

Elle raccrocha, et aussitôt… Enroula ses bras autour du cou de Serena. Elle la vit sourire largement.

**Serena :** Au beau milieu de quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas interrompre ?

En approchant leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Blair lui répondit…

**Blair :** Oui, tes lèvres ont quelque chose de fascinant. Dès que je commence à les embrasser, je ne peux plus m'arrêter…

**Serena :** Une chance pour moi, alors…

Et ses lèvres finirent par s'écraser sur celles de la jeune femme. Leur baiser devint rapidement plus puissant, plus rapide, plus avide… Serena la pressa un peu plus contre elle, et soupira doucement. Ce qu'elles avaient hâte de se retrouver seules…

* * *

Elles arrivèrent rapidement chez Serena, ou peut-être que le chemin leur parut moins long que d'habitude… Vu qu'elles avaient été occupées à s'embrasser, et se toucher sans cesse dans la limousine. Et elles continuèrent à le faire dans le hall, l'ascenseur, le couloir… Tout en riant doucement. Quand elles entrèrent dans l'appartement des Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey, le silence les accueillit. Forcément, puisque toute la famille se trouvait chez Blair…

Et Serena, en amenant cette dernière dans sa chambre, lui dit…

**Serena :** Et on a la maison pour nous toutes seules…

La brune se laissa bien sûr guider par Serena en souriant.

**Blair :** Heureusement qu'ils sont tous à ma fête d'anniversaire ! Parce qu'ils t'auraient entendu crier mon nom…

Alors qu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre où elles s'enfermèrent, elles commencèrent à se dévêtir… Et Serena jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la pendule, qui bientôt indiquerait une nouvelle heure, un nouveau jour…

**Serena :** On y est presque, ma puce…

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lit, où elles se mirent à genoux, et s'embrassèrent doucement. Et quand, au bout de longues secondes, l'heure changea enfin… Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se dire…

**Serena :** Bon anniversaire, B…

**Blair :** Bon anniversaire, S.

La brune poussa la blonde sur le matelas, et un éclat de rire de la part des deux jeunes femmes se fit entendre…


	2. Chapter 2

Assez tôt dans la matinée… Serena, qui contemplait Blair depuis quelques minutes déjà… Sourit en songeant à ce qui la démangeait depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Elle avait déjà envie de la brune, de ses baisers, de ses mains sur son corps… Mais ne voulait pas la déranger, vu qu'elle dormait apparemment très profondément. Alors la jeune femme se mordilla puissamment la lèvre, et amena doucement sa main vers son intimité. Et en se rallongeant sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle allait devoir se contenter d'elle-même en attendant Blair… Délicatement, elle glissa sa main sur son sexe, et réalisa qu'elle était déjà extrêmement excitée. Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer que ses doigts puissent être ceux de Blair… Elle accentua la pression de sa main, et infiltra délicatement deux de ses doigts. Serena soupira alors longuement. Elle s'était rarement touchée en pensant à la brune, à part lorsque celle-ci partait chez son père… Alors le faire là, dans le lit en la sachant à côté… Augmentait encore un peu plus la puissance de son excitation. Elle essayait de ne pas soupirer trop fort, ou de laisser échapper un gémissement qui pourrait réveiller sa petite-amie… Mais elle avait du mal à se contenir. Surtout quand elle enfonça un doit supplémentaire… Elle se masturba ainsi quelques longs instants, où elle crut mourir de plaisir en s'imaginant être en train de faire l'amour à Blair… Lorsqu'elle entendit une douce voix lui murmurer à l'oreille…

**Blair :** Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Serena retira immédiatement sa main de son sexe, et rouvrit rapidement les yeux. Elle avait bien évidemment sursauté, pratiquement morte de honte…

**Serena :** Oh, Blair ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu…

La brune afficha un sourire en coin, amusée par la réaction de Serena. Peut-être aurait-elle dû la laisser terminer, afin d'en profiter ?

**Blair :** Un petit moment. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

**Serena :** Je voulais… Te laisser récupérer de la soirée d'hier.

En se relevant un plus, puis en se collant à Serena, elle lui déclara…

**Blair :** Je récupère assez rien qu'en étant à tes côtés, S. Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Ne serait-ce que pour te donner un coup de main…

Elle agrémenta sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif… Et se rapprocha dangereusement de Serena.

**Serena :** Et tu sais à quel point j'aime ton coup de main, B…

**Blair :** Oh oui, ma chérie…

Et Blair s'assit complètement sur la blonde, qui commença à lui caresser les fesses. Mais elle lui intima l'ordre de se relever, en l'attirant par les cheveux. Et finalement, finit par l'embrasser… D'abord très langoureusement, avant de lui demander entre deux baisers…

**Blair :** Quand est-ce que je t'offre ton cadeau ?

Et la blonde sourit doucement contre ses lèvres, elle aimait tellement son côté impatient…

**Serena :** C'est pas toi, mon cadeau ?

Blair éclata alors de rire, en se rappelant que c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille… Et garda ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**Blair :** Ton vrai cadeau, S…

Et les mains de cette dernière continuaient à lui caresser le dos, les reins… Tout en essayant de calmer son cœur, après avoir entendu ce rire cristallin qu'elle vénérait… Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois, avant de lui répondre entre deux baisers entrecoupés…

**Serena :** Ce soir. J'ai prévu un dîner. Romantique…

**Blair :** Mmm… Je t'aime, mon amour…

**Serena :** Je t'aime tellement plus encore…

**Blair :** Mmm…

**Serena :** Et j'aime ce son bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Provocante, la brune n'hésita pas à réitérer plus bruyamment…

**Blair :** Mmmmmmm !

Serena sourit doucement contre elle, excitée par ces simples bruits.

**Serena :** Tu es une vilaine fille.

**Blair :** Oh oui, j'en suis une… Et je veux que tu me baises…

L'excitation de la blonde grimpa davantage en flèche. Si elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de la désirer bien plus encore… Blair lui démontrait le contraire. Dans un geste pressé, Serena amena sa main sur le sein de sa petite-amie… Et le lui caressa vigoureusement. Elle y déposa même un rapide baiser, avant de regarder Blair…

**Serena :** On a laissé… Le gode chez toi, ma puce…

**Blair :** Non… Avec tes doigts…

Elle attrapa cette main qui massait son sein, l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche… Où elle y mit les doigts de Serena qu'elle lécha… Puis amena finalement la main de la blonde dans son sexe, déjà haletante.

Et ce fut une déferlante de plaisir qui s'abattit sur Serena, lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts déjà à l'intérieur du sexe de son amour. Tous ses gestes l'avaient si électrisée, hypnotisée… Qu'elle s'exprima difficilement…

**Serena :** Ok, bébé…

Elle commença de doux mouvements dans l'intimité de Blair, qui bougeait rapidement sur elle… Quand elle sentit la main de la brune arriver dans son propre sexe, et lui prodiguer les mêmes plaisirs. Front contre front, elles avaient toutes les deux fermé les yeux depuis longtemps déjà…

**Serena :** Oh, B !

Celle-ci percevait le souffle chaud de Serena sur sa bouche… Et avait encore plus envie de la sentir jouir sous elle…

**Blair :** Au fait… Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais trouvé ma robe, hier…

Un peu surprise, et commençant à manquer cruellement d'oxygène… Serena ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

**Serena :** Sublime, comme toujours mon amour…

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent alors un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de l'autre. Celui de la brune peut-être plus puissant… Parler mode pendant l'acte sexuel relevait presque du fantasme, pour Blair…

**Blair :** Et mes chaussures ?

**Serena :** Fantastiques. Tout comme toi…

Elle ne put retenir son soupir de plaisir cette fois-ci, en entendant ça. Et en sentant l'excitation de Serena grandir un peu plus sous ses doigts…

**Blair :** Tu es… Trempée, S ! Mmmmm…

**Serena :** J'avais déjà pris un peu d'avance, tu te souviens ?

Elle lui embrassa délicatement le cou, en remontant vers sa mâchoire… Et constata que Blair avait toujours les yeux fermés…

**Blair :** Tu aurais vraiment dû me réveiller…

**Serena :** Blair, je… Je vais… Jouir…

Celle-ci ouvrit donc rapidement les yeux, ne voulant surtout pas que cela arrive si vite…

**Blair :** Non, attends ! Attends-moi… Je viens aussi…

C'était maintenant au tour de Serena d'avoir les yeux clos. Se préparant déjà à ce qui allait arriver…

**Serena :** Je… Je peux pas, B ! Pardon !

Et juste après, elle se relâcha contre les bras de la brune. Elle essaya de retrouver son souffle et son cœur, qui se battaient en duel dans une course effrénée…

Blair, de sa main libre, l'enlaça un peu plus en souriant. Et lui embrassa délicatement le front…

**Blair :** C'est pas grave, ma puce. Du moment que tu prends ton pied, moi ça me va… Je t'aime, tu sais.

Elle lui embrassa à nouveau sur le haut de ses cheveux, tout en continuant à caresser le sexe de la blonde…

Et cette dernière frissonna, et trembla encore dans les bras de Blair. Après avoir recouvré ses esprits, elle qui avait stoppé tout mouvement de sa main… Recommença à s'enfoncer dans le vagin de sa petite-amie…

**Serena :** Je t'aime aussi…

Elle remonta ensuite sur son visage, et lui déposa d'abord un tendre baiser… Avant de se saisir puissamment de ses lèvres. Et juste après, elle sentit Blair accentuer ses mouvements de hanches sur son poignet…

* * *

Et pratiquement trois quart d'heure plus tard… Blair soupira fortement contre l'épaule de Serena après son dernier orgasme. Elle l'embrassa en vitesse, puis se leva tout aussi rapidement.

**Blair :** On se retrouve dans deux heures ?

Mais la blonde resta perplexe en la regardant s'habiller. En se mettant sur ses coudes, elle fronça les sourcils.

**Serena :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Blair :** Et bien pour que je me change ? Et qu'on aille déjeuner ?

Serena lui attrapa la main, pour la retenir. Elle réussit à la faire rasseoir sur le lit.

**Serena :** Tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? On commanderait à manger… Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ton sac, si c'est pour rentrer chez toi ?

**Blair :** Parce que j'ai changé d'avis ! Si on reste ici, on va passer toute la journée sous la douche… Ou dans cette chambre !

**Serena :** Qui pourrait nous en vouloir ? Surtout aujourd'hui ?

**Blair :** Mais moi ! C'est hors de question, S. J'ai envie de voir des gens.

**Serena :** Alors si je comprends bien… Le jour de TON anniversaire, tu ne veux voir personne… Mais pour NOTRE anniversaire, tu veux voir des gens ? Tu sais que t'es chiante, B ?

La brune afficha un terrible sourire en coin, presque machiavélique. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle était difficile à vivre, mais…

**Blair :** Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Serena ne pouvait que sourire sous l'évidence…

**Serena :** C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Et pour souligner ses propos… Blair captura ses lèvres dans un rapide, mais puissant baiser. Qui s'arrêta brusquement, mais les fit sourire toutes les deux.

**Blair :** À tout à l'heure, mon amour.

Un dernier baiser, et elle se décida à se lever à nouveau du matelas pour se diriger vers la porte. Sous le regard amusé, et amoureux de Serena… Et celle-ci sourit davantage lorsqu'elle vit sa brune revenir en vitesse vers elle, pour lui voler un autre baiser. Elle se laissa bien entendu faire, ravie de ce changement d'avis soudain.

**Blair :** À tout à l'heure…

**Serena :** Ça fait deux fois que tu le dis, B. Il faut partir à un moment donné, quand tu dis ça, tu sais…

**Blair :** Oui, c'est ça… Vas-y, plains-toi !

La blonde sourit largement, alors que Blair continuait à l'embrasser. Mais celle-ci y mit fin encore rapidement, et se résolut à sortir définitivement de la chambre après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Serena elle, rit à nouveau…

* * *

Et quand Blair arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit la mère de Serena lui sourit largement. Sans doute avait-elle tout entendu…

**Blair :** Bonjour, madame Van Der Woodsen !

**Lily :** Bonjour, Blair… Bonne journée !

Face à l'intonation et au regard de Lily, la brune comprit qu'elle avait effectivement entendu les ébats de sa fille… Elle murmura pour elle-même…

**Blair :** Oh, elle l'est déjà…

Puis répondit un peu plus fort…

**Blair :** Merci, à vous aussi !

La jeune quitta ensuite l'appartement, un sourire béat toujours sur le visage. Elle devait maintenant se dépêcher, pour récupérer le cadeau de Serena…

Lily sourit elle aussi, en la regardant partir. Elle n'en revenait pas que ce petit bout de femme puisse faire autant de bruit… Puis elle vit son mari descendre les escaliers, pour la rejoindre à table.

**Rufus :** Dieu merci, elles ne vont pas rester là-dedans toute la journée…

Il s'assit aux côtés de sa femme, et commença à manger.

La blonde, en le fixant attentivement, fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

**Lily :** C'est leur anniversaire, aie un peu plus de respect, tu veux ?

**Rufus :** Est-ce qu'elles en ont pour nous et notre sommeil ? Non…

Finalement, Lily se mit à rire en réalisant que c'était bien vrai ! L'appartement avait beau être grand, il n'en restait pas moins très… « Sonore », malgré l'agencement éloigné des pièces. Elle vint alors caresser la joue de son mari, amusé par ses paroles.

* * *

Et dans la chambre, Serena se leva à son tour, pour prendre son portable. Elle composa le numéro de son frère…

* * *

Qui décrocha rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Eric :** Alors, sœurette ? Bonne journée ?

* * *

Celle-ci sourit doucement, en comprenant immédiatement le sous-entendu de son petit frère…

**Serena :** Elle commence très bien, en tout cas. Est-ce que Nate est avec toi ?

* * *

Et Eric regarda aussitôt le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés dans le lit. Effectivement, Nate était bien avec lui… Il lui sourit doucement, et répondit…

**Eric :** Oui…

**Serena :** _Parfait._

Il posa le portable entre leurs deux oreillers, et mit ensuite le haut-parleur.

**Serena :** _Toujours prêts à m'aider, les garçons ?_

Eric interrogea Nate du regard, qui lui hocha positivement la tête…

**Eric :** Bien sûr. Dis-nous ce que tu attends de nous.

**Serena :** _Que vous m'aidiez à décorer le toit du loft de Dan et Vanessa. J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui hier soir, et il est d'accord. Vanessa aussi est partante pour nous aider._

Le jeune Van Der Woodsen se mit à rire doucement, amusé par tant d'effervescence émanant de sa sœur.

**Eric :** Tout c'que tu veux, Serena. Mais il va falloir te détendre. Tu n'organises pas la fashion week, c'est juste un dîner…

**Serena :** _Mais qui a son importance !_

**Nate :** Surtout pour Blair…

**Serena :** _Merci de m'encourager, Nate…_

Eric lui donna une légère mais puissante tape sur le torse, tout en lui faisant les gros yeux. Lui faisant de la même manière comprendre qu'il aurait dû réfléchir avant de dire quoi que soit…

**Serena :** _Bon, je vous appelle dès que j'ai besoin de vous. Restez joignables, surtout !_

Elle eut un léger rire, en se disant qu'elle aussi pouvait faire des allusions d'ordre sexuel ! Les garçons rirent eux aussi en comprenant, et lui répondirent…

**Eric :** D'accord, à plus tard sœurette.

**Nate :** À tout à l'heure…

La blonde raccrocha tout de suite après, puis partit se préparer.

* * *

Et heure et demie plus tard… Alors qu'elle finissait de se maquiller devant son miroir, Serena reçut un SMS. Elle prit rapidement son téléphone, en espérant que ce ne soit pas Gossip girl qui venait pourrir leur journée… Mais non, c'était Blair. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage…

**Bébé :** Lov u, S. (L) (11:40)

Sans attendre une seconde, elle pianota une réponse qu'elle envoya sur le champ…

* * *

Et Blair, en enfilant le porte-jarretelles qu'elle avait subtilement reçu chez elle le matin-même… Sourit à son tour. C'était le plus excitant des anniversaires qu'elle ait connu jusqu'à présent… Elle s'empara de son portable après avoir fini, et y lut…

**Amour :** Lov u 2 (even much more), B-by. ;) (11:40)

Son sourire en coin s'agrandit lorsqu'elle songea au fait que Serena voulait jouer à ça… Elle prit alors une pose lascive, cadra juste assez pour dévoiler un bout de son ensemble ainsi que son visage… Et l'envoya à Serena.

* * *

Et la blonde sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, en voyant ce MMS. Elle mit un certain temps avant de lire le texte qui allait avec la photo…

**Bébé :** Who wins ? (a) ;P (11:42)

Serena déglutit difficilement en fixant l'image, et en se disant que c'était assurément la brune qui gagnait…

* * *

Et les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Serena les passa à essayer de ne pas regarder sans arrêt la photo de Blair. D'autant que maintenant, elle se trouvait au restaurant à attendre son arrivée. Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait… Alors elle tenta de passer le temps comme elle put, en lisant quelques magazines. Mais une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui fit relever la tête de sa lecture…

**Blair :** Est-ce que ça vous dérange, si je m'assieds ici ?

N'attendant bien évidemment pas de réponse, Blair s'installa en face de Serena…

Qui ne cacha pas son sourire de la voir devant elle. Mais elle joua le jeu…

**Serena :** Personnellement, non… Mais j'attends ma petite-amie, alors elle risque de criser si jamais elle vous voit là.

**Blair :** Alors dites-moi à quoi elle ressemble… Comme ça dès qu'elle arrive, je pourrais m'éclipser discrètement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se souriaient encore un peu plus, se prêtant avec plaisir à ce jeu auquel elles avaient déjà joué un bon nombre de fois…

**Serena :** Voyons-voir, elle est… Assez petite. Brune. Yeux marrons. Un sourire à tomber… Et des fossettes adorables au coin des lèvres. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la contrarier, alors… Je pense que vous devriez partir.

Blair sentit alors inexorablement son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle devait sûrement rêver, Serena était beaucoup trop bien pour être avec elle… Dans un élan de passion, elle se leva… Et se précipita sur la blonde, pour l'embrasser avidement. Ensuite, elle posa son front contre le sien, et lui dit…

**Blair :** Deux heures, c'est trop long…

**Serena :** Trop long, bébé.

**Blair :** Je t'aime, S…

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre… Et se réinstalla en face d'elle. Et alors qu'elles se souriaient tendrement, la serveuse arriva à leur table.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ! Voici la carte… Et si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je m'appelle Lizzie et… »

Mais Blair l'interrompit, sans prendre la carte, ni sans lui adresser un seul regard…

**Blair :** Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie… Je vais prendre une salade de thon, et pour elle ce sera un sandwich au crabe… Mais avec du pain au seigle, pas complet. Oh ! Et donnez-nous de l'eau pétillante.

La serveuse inspira légèrement, surprise par cette entré en matière. Et eut un sourire forcé pour Serena en se tournant vers elle, comme si elle la plaignait…

« Ce sera tout ? »

La blonde hocha doucement la tête, et lui confirma de la sorte que tout était parfait.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi… »

Serena lui rendit son sourire, amusée mais surtout désolée pour elle… Elle savait combien Blair pouvait se montrer difficile, parfois. Elle en faisait elle-même souvent les frais…

**Blair :** Alors… Tu as apprécié la photo ?

Elle revint rapidement à elle, en se visualisant la photo en question…

**Serena :** Apprécié n'est sans doute pas le terme que j'aurais employé.

Elle sourit en coin, et ajouta…

**Serena :** Je suis retombée amoureuse de toi, Blair. Si c'est possible…

Et celle-ci soupira. Émue, elle se dit que Serena ne savait que trop bien s'y prendre pour faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite… Comment avaient-elles pu attendre si longtemps avant de sortir ensemble ?

Un moment plus tard, la serveuse revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Mai un détail interpella à nouveau Blair, qui n'hésita pas à le faire savoir…

**Blair :** Est-ce que je pourrais ne pas avoir de glaçons dans mon verre, merci ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire des plus antipathiques, et cette fois-ci, daigna enfin la regarder pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en démordrait pas…

Et Lizzie, en reprenant le verre, se tourna à nouveau vers Serena. Elle lui sourit largement, et tout en posant sa main sur son bras, lui lança…

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit… »

**Serena :** Merci, c'est gentil.

Blair s'aperçut des sourires appuyés entre les deux blondes, qui ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle plissa les yeux, et en fixant Serena, déclara…

**Blair :** La serveuse te fait du charme, S…

Mais celle-ci, sur le point de commencer à manger… S'arrêta net, et eut un léger rire.

**Serena :** Quoi ? Où tu vas chercher ça ? Elle fait simplement son travail. Que tu ne lui facilites pas, d'ailleurs…

Et la brune songea immédiatement que sa petite-amie était bien trop polie, bien trop naïve, ou jouait bien la comédie pour ne pas s'en apercevoir… Mais pas elle. Jalouse, elle commença à l'imiter.

**Blair :** Oh… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là ! Trois fois qu'elle te le dit, et la dernière, elle a posé sa main sur ton bras. Et son petit flirt marche tellement bien, que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… Elle espère sans doute te sauver des griffes de ton horrible petite copine !

Serena était bien plus qu'amusée en voyant Blair réagir de la sorte. Elle se faisait des idées, elle en était persuadée… Mais elle était attendrie par cette jalousie évidente.

**Serena :** Blair… Tu te fais des films. Je t'aime. Et je ne suis qu'à toi, n'en doutes pas.

**Blair :** Oh, mais je n'en doute pas… Mais elle, elle ne le sait pas. Rappelle-la donc, voir si je me fais des films…

Et Serena soupira puissamment, sachant parfaitement que Blair ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Elle céda donc, en appelant la serveuse…

**Serena :** S'il vous plaît ? Lizzie ?

Et la jeune femme se précipita à leur table, le sourire aux lèvres et avec son verre. Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, n'échappa pas aux yeux Blair…

« Oui ? »

Serena mit alors en route un plan drague des plus minables. Elle sourit largement, et commença…

**Serena :** Oui… Désolée si ma question va paraître stupide, mais… J'ai vu sur votre menu du jour un dessert aux trois chocolats. Et je me demandais… S'il y avait beaucoup de chocolat, dedans ?

La serveuse ne put cacher son rire, amusée…

« Oui, c'est… Le principe d'un trois chocolats, vous savez. »

Jouant encore le jeu, Serena se força à rire… Et passa lascivement sa main dans ses cheveux, en lui demandant presque timidement…

**Serena :** Oui, bien sûr ! Mais est-ce que vous croyez… Qu'ils serait possible de n'en avoir que deux ?

Les deux blondes se mirent à rire ensemble, en se dévisageant.

Tout ça sous le regard exaspéré, voire dégoûté de Blair. Mais soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle se débarrassa de son talon, et glissa son pied le long de la jambe de Serena, tout en remontant doucement…

Et celle-ci s'arrêta instantanément de rire, surprise. Elle fixa Blair qui elle, lui souriait en coin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par une serveuse de bas-étage…

Cette dernière sourit encore largement, avant de lui répondre…

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Serena, un peu troublée, eut presque du mal à lui rendre son sourire. Elle la regarda s'éloigner, mais lui dit néanmoins…

**Serena :** Merci…

Sa fourchette à la main, Blair lui lança…

**Blair :** Tu y as mis beaucoup de cœur, pour quelqu'un qui avait peur d'ennuyer sa copine…

Et une fois qu'elle n'eut plus la serveuse dans son champ de vision, Serena jeta un regard assassin à la brune.

**Serena :** Tu es diabolique…

Qui elle, fut enchantée de l'effet qu'elle venait d'avoir sur Serena. Cette fois la fourchette dans sa bouche, elle se mit doucement à rire…

* * *

Et deux bonnes heures plus tard, elles sortirent du restaurant. Elles ne cessaient de s'embrasser, se toucher, se prendre la main, ou s'enlacer en allant vers la limousine…

Blair, en s'appuyant sur celle-ci, attira Serena contre elle pour l'embrasser encore…

**Blair :** Tu viens avec moi, ma puce ? J'ai réservé une chambre à l'Empire…

Et c'était malheureusement le moment que redoutait Serena. Difficilement, elle inspira avant de se lancer…

**Serena :** Ça aurait été avec plaisir mon cœur, mais… Je dois t'abandonner quelques heures.

L'attitude de Blair changea alors du tout au tout. Son air enjoué en laissa place à un autre beaucoup plus remonté…

**Blair :** Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ? Tu vas me laisser tomber ?

Et la blonde s'en voulut de lui faire un coup pareil le jour de leur anniversaire… Mais c'était justement pour la bonne cause. Elle voulut alors détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui commençait à se charger…

**Serena :** Hey, c'est toi qui es partie la première ce matin…

**Blair :** Pour me faire belle pour toi ! Alors que toi… Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important qui ne peut pas attendre ?

Le ton se calmait peu à peu, mais Serena la savait encore énervée. Elle essaya donc comme elle put de s'en sortir…

**Serena :** Et bien c'est justement quelque chose de très important… Que je ne peux pas reporter. Désolée, B…

La brune inspira fortement, déçue, et même blessée par le fait que Serena ait mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Du moins, il fallait qu'elle en donne l'illusion jusqu'au bout…

**Blair :** Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé hier ?

Se pressant un peu plus contre son corps, Serena lui répondit…

**Serena :** Parce que je savais que tu serais furieuse…

**Blair :** Et bien je le suis maintenant !

Souriant en coin, elle ajouta sur le même ton énervé mais amusé…

**Blair :** Rajoute-donc ça sur la liste de tout le sexe que tu me dois !

La blonde se mit alors à rire. Finalement, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Pas de dispute, ni d'énervement quelconque… Il fut un temps où elle aurait atterri dans une fontaine pour moins que ça. Blair avait beaucoup changé. En allant l'embrasser, elle lui dit…

**Serena :** Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini…

**Blair :** T'as plutôt intérêt.

Et après quelques baisers, Blair monta finalement dans la limousine. Serena, en refermant la portière, espérait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop. Parce que Blair était douée pour feindre une émotion, et se venger par la suite… Elle soupira, contente que ça se soit passé de cette façon. Elle héla un taxi… Et dès qu'elle y entra, envoya un message à son frère.

**Eric :** RDV Dan&Vanessa dans 20min. Compte sur vous. Biz.

Elle en envoya un autre aux deux concernés pour les prévenir qu'elle arrivait.

Et le taxi conduisit Serena de l'autre côté de la ville…

* * *

Et quand elle arriva au loft (avec plus de dix minutes de retard), tout le monde était déjà là.

**Serena :** Désolée ! Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu…

**Nate :** J'imagine. Blair a de sacrés arguments pour te retenir…

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et encore plus Serena, qui songea à nouveau à la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée…

**Serena :** Non, je vous promets que ça n'a rien à voir.

**Vanessa :** Et comment est-ce qu'elle a pris le fait que tu t'éclipses comme ça ?

**Serena :** Pas très bien, c'est clair… Mais elle a bien dû s'y faire.

**Nate :** En tout cas, je suis content de voir que quelqu'un a enfin réussi à la mater…

**Dan :** Personne ne pourra jamais mater Blair Waldorf !

Une nouvelle fois, ils se mirent à rire devant cette évidence. Même si être avec Serena l'avait visiblement beaucoup changée… Elle restait LA Blair Waldorf…

**Serena :** Bon ! Allons-y, avant qu'elle ne m'écharpe !

Tous partirent donc en direction du toit… Mais Eric reçut un appel juste à ce moment. Et il préféra y répondre un peu plus loin, voyant qui l'appelait…

**Eric :** Hey…

**Blair :** _Serena est arrivée ?_

Eric vit alors sa sœur se tourner pour lui sourire… Et lui fit un geste pour qu'il la rejoigne dehors. Mais il se contenta de lui renvoyer son geste, lui montrant qu'il était au téléphone et qu'il ne pouvait pas…

**Eric :** Ouaip.

**Blair :** _Très bien. Si tu pouvais la retenir un moment…_

**Eric :** Je crois que ça va pas être très difficile…

En effet, il voyait Serena s'affairer avec tout ce qu'elle avait apporté : fleurs, bougies… Et voyait les autres l'aider à tout installer.

**Blair :** _Merci beaucoup, Eric._

**Eric :** Pas de problème…

Eric raccrocha rapidement, et sourit en voyant le sourire de Serena. Elle riait avec Vanessa, Nate, Dan… Et il songea qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une autre sœur qui aimait autant la sienne…

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard… Avec l'aide de tout le monde, tout fut installé. Table, chaises, bougies, fleurs… Sur le sol, les murs, le balcon… Il restait maintenant à amener Blair jusqu'à Brooklyn. Ce qui ne serait sans doute pas chose aisée. Serena remercia tous ses amis, ainsi que son frère d'avoir été si gentils… Puis partit chercher sa petite-amie. Elle lui envoya un message pour la prévenir de son arrivée, mais avait un petit détour à faire avant… Et donc une bonne demi-heure s'écoula avant qu'elle n'arrive à la résidence des Waldorf. En sortant de l'ascenseur, la blonde sourit en regardant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les macarons préférés de Blair, ainsi qu'une rose. Elle vit la vit l'attendre dans l'entrée, en souriant. Elle lui tendit immédiatement les cadeaux…

**Serena :** Pour me faire pardonner.

Mais Blair se jeta littéralement sur elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Encore d'autres heures où elles ne s'étaient pas vues… Cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop pour la brune. Même si… Une de ses mains glissa furtivement de son cou à sa taille… Et donna une légère, mais puissante tape sur les fesses de Serena.

**Blair :** Tais-toi vilaine, et emmène-moi dîner !

La blonde, toujours son paquet et sa rose à la main, sourit tendrement contre les lèvres de Blair.

**Serena :** Tout de suite, ma B… Que j'aime…

Elle l'embrassa encore, mais finalement… Sentit Blair se détacher d'elle pour récupérer son manteau qui traînait sur la table. Elle l'enfila, s'empara bien sûr des cadeaux de Serena… Et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans l'ascenseur.

Et Blair commença à manger ses macarons, en tournant le dos à Serena. Elle voulait encore un peu lui faire croire qu'elle était en colère… Et quand elle sentit la blonde lui relever délicatement les cheveux pour lui embrasser le cou… Elle sut que son plan avait fonctionné. Elle sourit doucement, tout en continuant à manger…

Mais Serena craignait qu'elle ne lui en veuille encore. Elle savait à quel point Blair pouvait tenir rancœur, même si c'était pour elle qu'elle faisait tout ça… En caressant délicatement son cou, elle y déposa quelques baisers… Et remonta jusqu'à son oreille, où elle lui susurra…

**Serena :** Comment va ton porte-jarretelles ?

**Blair :** Mal… Sans toi en-dessous ou au-dessus de lui !

Serena sourit doucement en voyant revenir le sourire de Blair. Elle gardait le sens de l'humour, et ses répliques acerbes, c'était donc bon signe… Ses mains se faufilèrent alors sous le manteau de la brune… Pour arriver jusqu'à ses cuisses, qu'elle massa doucement. Puis en l'embrassant encore, elle murmura…

**Serena :** J'ai hâte de te l'enlever…

Et la jeune brune frissonna sous ce contact électrisant. Elle sentait Serena se rapprocher de ses bas, de ses fesses…

**Blair :** Tu aurais pu me l'enlever bien avant, si tu…

Et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la blonde se glisser dans son entrejambe, elle sursauta légèrement…

**Blair :** Ouh ! Si tu n'avais pas été occupée… Aujourd'hui…

Son dernier mot se changea en soupir, quand elle alla s'appuyer contre le torse de Serena. Se laissant ainsi aller davantage dans cette étreinte inattendue mais pourtant délicieuse… Emprisonnant aussi de cette façon la main de la blonde.

Et celle-ci continuait à passer sa main sur le sous-vêtement de Blair. Elle ressentit elle aussi un frisson la parcourir en se collant à elle… Et son cœur battre à un rythme effréné en se gorgeant du parfum de sa chérie… Cette fragrance naturelle qui s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau, et qui la rendait folle d'amour… Elle ferma les yeux, pour lui murmurer une nouvelle fois…

**Serena :** Blair… Je t'en prie, arrête de bouder…

Celle-ci sourit en se tournant à demi vers Serena. Elle savait fort bien obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Et insista donc encore un peu…

**Blair :** Mais je ne boude pas… Je ne fais que savourer les macarons que tu m'as achetés pour te faire pardonner.

Et la jeune blonde commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que l'amour de sa vie lui en veuille le jour de leur anniversaire, pour une chose qu'elle avait justement préparée pour elle, de tout son cœur… Elle la retourna alors vivement, la souleva par la taille… Pour la plaquer brusquement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. En percevant les jambes de Blair se resserrer autour de sa taille, elle fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser violemment… Et voulait là par contre, tenter de se faire pardonner. De quoi, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre…

**Serena :** Blair… J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, mon amour. Si je n'étais pas là cet après-midi, c'était pour toi, B… Pour ce soir.

Et cette dernière, en gardant la rose et les macarons dans une seule main, sourit tendrement. Elle amena son autre main sur la joue de Serena, pour l'effleurer doucement, afin de la calmer un peu. Elle savait déjà tout ça, et était extrêmement touchée par tous ces gestes, ces mots qui la faisaient craquer… Mais elle la voyait paniquer, et savait qu'elle avait sans doute assez torturé sa blonde comme ça…

**Blair :** Shhh… Calme-toi, S… Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire…

Mais Serena, d'abord rassurée et soulagée que Blair ne lui en veuille pas… Réalisa par la suite ce qu'il en était. Et fronça peu à peu les sourcils. Blair savait ? Mais savait quoi ? Pour ce soir ? Pour son cadeau ? Pour Paris ? Paniquée, elle demanda rapidement…

**Serena :** Quoi ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Et puis comment…?

Blair s'amusa encore de la réaction de la blonde. Elle lui toucha légèrement le bout du nez avec son doigt, et répondit en souriant en coin…

**Blair :** C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

Serena, plus que troublée et surprise… Se mit à rire nerveusement.

**Serena :** Quoi ?

Alors que la brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans le hall. Devant des résidents qui restèrent quelque peu surpris par l'attitude et la position des deux jeunes femmes… Blair garda son sourire, alors que Serena la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse descendre. Puis elle lança à l'attention du couple âgé…

**Blair :** Oups !

Elle tira ensuite la main de Serena pour qu'elles se retrouvent dehors, le sourire toujours ancré sur ses lèvres.

Serena quant à elle, restait perplexe. Elle attira la brune contre elle pour avoir un peu plus d'explications…

**Serena :** Blair ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ?

Celle-ci sourit doucement en voyant l'air affolé de sa compagne.

**Blair :** Que tu as préparé nôtre dîner de ce soir.

Serena en fut alors encore plus déroutée. Comment était-ce possible ?

**Serena :** Mais… Qui te l'a dit ?

**Blair :** Quand j'ai appelé Eric pour lui demander de m'aider… Il m'a dit que tu avais eu la même idée que moi. Alors…

Serena laissa échapper un léger bruit de surprise, pour montrer qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas…

**Serena :** Alors tu m'as laissée tout faire toute seule ? Et m'inquiéter tout ce temps pour rien ?

**Blair :** C'était pour te punir de tout le sexe que tu me devais.

**Serena :** Alors qu'en réalité, je ne t'en dois même pas ! C'est carrément le contraire, B !Vu que tu savais ce que je faisais !

La brune afficha alors son sourire le plus séduisant, et le plus terrible à la fois… Celui qu'elle affichait dès qu'elle avait remporté une petite « guerre » personnelle…

**Serena :** Mais tu es vraiment, vraiment diabolique, B !

Elle sourit à son tour, toujours sous le choc, mais terriblement amusée…

**Serena :** Mais je t'aime tellement…

Elle s'empara puissamment de sa bouche… Et toutes deux s'embrassèrent un long moment dans la rue. Lorsque un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre, suivit par la pluie qui leur tomba dessus… Elles relevèrent la tête, et s'exprimèrent en même temps lorsqu'elles dirent…

**S & B :** Oh, non !

Elles se précipitèrent alors dans la limousine, qui les conduisit jusqu'au loft…

* * *

Où bien sûr, tout prenait l'eau. Devant la fenêtre, les deux jeunes femmes soupiraient. Elles reçurent quelques SMS de leurs amis les prévenant qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce qui se trouvait dehors était définitivement trempé. Plus que déçue, Serena vint alors se blottir dans les bras de Blair…

**Serena :** Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça…

Mais la brune ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était avec Serena, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. En se décollant à peine, elle lui dit…

**Blair :** Ce n'est pas grave, S. Du moment que je suis avec toi.

La blonde fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Bien que touchée par ces paroles, elle n'en restait pas moins surprise… Tout sourire, elle demanda de but en blanc…

**Serena :** Bon ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite-amie ?

La concernée se mit à rire. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre la réaction de Serena, elle l'avait habituée à plus de luxe et de confort. Mais…

**Blair :** Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Serena.

**Serena :** Je ne joue pas, B. Tu as changé…

**Blair :** En bien ou en mal ?

**Serena :** En bien. Bien que tu aies toujours été fabuleuse…

Elles se sourirent en coin, amusées mais aussi sous le charme de tout ce qu'elles se disaient… Le fait d'avoir été meilleures amies pendant des années ne faisait bien sûr qu'augmenter leur complicité… Et elles adoraient ça. Après s'être embrassées tendrement, Blair lui lança en souriant encore…

**Blair :** Baratineuse.

Et la blonde ne lâchait pas non plus son sourire…

**Serena :** Non, je t'aime. C'est tout…

Elles resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte, et continuèrent à se scruter dans les moindres détails. Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient parfois passer de longs moments à se regarder dans le silence le plus complet. Laissant exprimer par leurs yeux, et leurs sourires tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Mais Serena rompit doucement le silence…

**Serena :** Tu veux bien ouvrir mon cadeau…?

**Blair :** Oh… Grand Dieu, j'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais !

Elle soupira de soulagement, tout en levant les yeux au ciel…

Et Serena ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

**Serena :** Ah, là je te reconnais !

Elles se décidèrent à se décoller l'une de l'autre, pour que Serena puisse sortir le cadeau de sa veste. La boîte, de même couleur et de même taille que la veille… Intrigua légèrement Blair. Elle fronça à peine les sourcils en l'ouvrant… Et en voyant ce qu'elle contenait, un grand sourire remplaça son air intrigué. Un bracelet Cartier avec les pendentifs que Serena lui avait offerts le jour de son anniversaire, ainsi que celui de la Saint-Valentin… Et les gravures prirent enfin tout leur sens. Elle les fit tourner entre ses doigts, et lut à voix haute…

**Blair :** B aime S… S aime B…

Elle sourit largement, émue par ce cadeau… Et releva les yeux sur Serena.

**Blair :** C'est magnifique, ma puce. Merci. Mais pourquoi cette clef ? Je suppose qu'elle a aussi une signification…

Elle fit tourner là aussi la petite clef incrustée de diamants entre ses doigts… Et attendait maintenant la réponse de Serena.

Qui elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais dans son for intérieur, c'était un tumulte de sensations qui se chamboulaient. C'était le moment… Elle essaya de rester maîtresse de ses émotions en plaisantant…

**Serena :** Parce que je sais à quel point du aimes les clefs, B…

Celle-ci eut un léger rire, en se souvenant de leur première année de fac…

**Serena :** J'en ai une autre pour toi.

Elle sortit de son autre poche une clef, une vrai cette fois-ci… Et le cœur de Blair s'arrêta une seconde de battre, lorsqu'elle eut peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle fixait cette clef devant elle, les yeux grands ouverts, et le souffle coupé… Voulant plus que jamais savoir la réponse à sa question…

**Blair :** Et… Elle ouvre quoi ?

Serena inspira une dernière fois, avant de se lancer…

**Serena :** Mon appartement. À Paris. Qui pourrait être le tien, si jamais tu acceptais de venir vivre avec moi…

Et devant l'air encore plus perdu de la brune… Serena continua à parler, pour combler ce blanc ainsi que sa nervosité grandissante…

**Serena :** Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, mais…

Mais Blair se jeta alors sur elle… Passa un bras autour de son cou, et posa une main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer… Le cœur battant à tout rompre, et l'amour pour Serena porté à son paroxysme…

**Blair :** Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit trop tôt mon amour, au contraire… Je comptais t'offrir une bague pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime, et que je t'appartienne à tout jamais… Et peut-être un jour, officialiser les choses entre nous. Alors la boucle est bouclée, et non… Ce n'est pas trop tôt, S.

Et Serena ressentit une sensation de bonheur extrême l'envahir, comme si elle était en train de planer… Comment avait-elle pu douter de Blair, et penser que celle-ci puisse refuser ? Et comment pouvait-elle la surprendre à ce point ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle colla son front à celui de la brune… Et tenta de retrouver un semblant d'assurance…

**Serena :** Ça veut dire que tu veux bien habiter avec moi…?

Blair se mit encore à rire devant l'attitude, et la toute petite voix que Serena venait d'employer. Elle était si mignonne… Et elle en était si amoureuse…

**Blair :** Bien sûr que oui, S ! Je t'aime !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, et gomma une de ses larmes avant d'ajouter…

**Blair :** Et toi ? Accepterais-tu de porter une bague qui ferait de toi ma fiancée ?

À l'évocation de ce simple mot, Serena sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler… Son amour pour la brune augmenter encore et encore…

**Serena :** Bien sûr, que je le veux…

Ce fut au tour de Blair de percevoir son excitation atteindre des sommets. La façon dont elle venait de lui répondre la transportait déjà dans un autre monde… Un futur pas si lointain où elles pourraient s'engager l'une envers l'autre…

Leurs sourires toujours sur le visage, elles effacèrent toute distance entre elles… Et échangèrent un baiser passionné, intense, puissant, dévorant… Qui dura de très longues minutes. Puis à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêtèrent… Mais continuèrent à se sourire. Chacune comblée par cette situation inattendue et remplie d'émotions extrêmes… Serena fut encore la première à rompre le silence qui s'installait…

**Serena :** Alors… Tu me la fais voir cette bague, oui ou non ?

Et Blair éclata à nouveau de rire, suivie de près par Serena… Qui finalement, reposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de sa fiancée… Pour ne jamais plus les lâcher.

* * *

**FIN ?**


End file.
